


纸包不住火

by Gimbap_and_Cola



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbap_and_Cola/pseuds/Gimbap_and_Cola
Summary: 皮格更衣室play，偷窥的小年轻第一人称。带一点配角小年轻们的微妙情绪。皮皮伤愈中，两个人玩得胆大包天又小心翼翼。平行世界，一切都不科学，不要纠结地图，不要纠结“我”和暗恋格子的另一个小年轻是谁。这个故事发生在没有疫情的平行世界。皮格好得很，偷窥的主人公小朋友很痛苦。
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Gerard Piqué
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	纸包不住火

我发誓我不是故意撞见这一切的。

“你怎么……啊呀！”我的某个队友惊慌地叫道，把压在他身上的安托万推开。

我的另一个队友安托万手舞足蹈，蓝眼睛里闪着愉快的光，全然不像刚刚强迫了自己队友——他也的确没强迫自己队友，就是在勾肩搭背时装模作样地前倾身子，把人往墙边挤，脸向前凑，逗人家玩罢了。可怜那年轻人却被逗得动了春心，闭上眼睛，屏住呼吸，到现在脸还残留着两抹绯红。也不知道是羞的还是憋的。

为他着想，我还是别说他名字吧。总之，他是个年轻人，深色头发，你们别多想。

我也是年轻人，深色头发，你们也别多想。

我的到来冲淡了他们两个人之间不存在的暧昧气氛，我的队友颇为尴尬，我也不好意思明目张胆地嘲笑他，所以连忙体贴地说：“我什么也没看见！”

果然，他又羞又恼，但瞪着我的眼神柔和很多，甚至流露出欣慰和鼓励的神色。而安托万则摇摇头，拿我当什么也不懂的傻子。

他抛开我队友走近前来，笑嘻嘻地说：“你是看见我的新发型了吗？”

这话我可不敢乱接，我怕他一会儿玩我的宝贝头发。我故作惊讶地用力眨了眨眼睛，声情并茂地说：“真好看！米娅肯定喜欢！”

于是他也高兴了。我再借口说要和布斯请教一些问题，总算成功从这尴尬的困境中逃了出来。这借口拙劣的很，但他们无人在意，其中一个觉得自己被暗恋的人示好又被队友点出来，春心荡漾。另一个满脑子自己的头发多么与众不同，对旁边人的小鹿乱撞一无所知——或者是故作不知罢了。

我怀疑自己是巴萨队里唯一一个脑子里只想怎么在这留下去的人。

我的队友们啊，不是在忙着眉目传情，就是在心里偷偷做着不切实际的幻想，要不然就装聋作哑，把人折磨得百爪挠心。而我，我可不想再招教练生气了。我只想溜回训练场，做点正事，唉……当然，如果教练能看见，再夸夸我，再给点上场时间就更好了。

不过……我扭头向两个队友的背影望去，好看的人谁不想多看看呢。安托万确实……很吸引人。比另一个强多了。

我往训练场走的时候，正赶上杰拉德走回来。他的训练目前和我们不太一样，因为身体还在恢复阶段。我跟他打了招呼，他问我：“你看到安托万了吗？”

安托万，怎么人人都问安托万？我心里嘀咕，嘴上老老实实说：“看到了，他刚往更衣室走呢。”

我还是要保护下队友的面子。不然杰拉德知道了一通玩笑，到时候他恐怕很不好过。

杰拉德说：“原来如此。”又拍了拍我肩膀，说：“小家伙，加油吧。”

这一趟没遇上教练，雨倒是来的很急，我待了一会，感觉不太舒服，害怕感冒，就连忙往回跑。等我回去时候，我想应该已经没什么人了，就慢慢、慢慢地往回走。

没走多远，我就听到安托万的声音：“你伤怎么样了？”

他还没走啊？

然后是杰拉德的声音：“没事，碍不着你。”

他俩关系不好？我呆在原地。撞破队友吵架可不太好。如果说杰拉德不喜欢安托万，倒也是有可能的，毕竟有纪录片那回事。但那都是什么时候的老黄历了？那就是最近的矛盾？最近他俩能有什么矛盾？巴萨想拍他俩的视频有一个不乐意拍？不至于吧？那就是刚刚？两个人互相开玩笑急眼了？

总而言之，神仙打架，小鬼遭殃。我可不想被卷到队内前辈的纠纷里。但是，我也不能坐视他们俩吵起来。我在雨声中静悄悄地往后退了几步，打算一会儿加大脚步声重重地往前走——

“伤了我也能让你舒舒服服的。”

我停住脚。

啊？？？

杰拉德。杰瑞。队长！你可别吓唬我！

安托万！求你只是跟杰拉德开开玩笑，可别真做出什么稀奇古怪的事……我搓了搓自己冻得冰凉的胳膊，我还想回去换衣服呢！

然而事与愿违。那边安托万不仅没回嘴，还发出一声可疑的呻吟。

我屏住呼吸。

真要命。

我尽量小声地搓着自己胳膊取暖（没办法，这会儿可不能跳），边搓边琢磨我该怎么办。我的换洗衣服在更衣室里。外套在更衣室里。手机在更衣室里。车钥匙也在更衣室里……除非我现在跑去找工作人员唠嗑，或者直面教练的急风骤雨，不然我这会儿真的没地方可以去。

但我不能去，首先我不想教练觉得我为了出场时间鬼迷心窍，其次我也不想把他们引到更衣室来。虽然现在很冷，但我跟杰拉德和安托万又没仇。

可我能去哪呢？总不能直接找装备管理员去吧。我的鞋并没有坏，也不能为了找茬借毛巾故意把鞋弄坏，而莫名其妙拿一件衣服，对方肯定满腹狐疑。

而直接往外跑呢。不，我就是为了躲雨进来的。

天。我忽然意识到一个悲哀的情况，我现在最需要的不是一件厚衣服，而是一把雨伞。有雨伞我起码能撑着伞跑出去，但再淋雨我真的要感冒了。

而雨伞，还是被锁在更衣室。

操。

思来想去，我想到一个地方：我还可以去厕所。虽然那别的没有，但厕纸管够，还有烘干机。我把自己擦干了，衣服烘干，就解决了一个大问题。再在这待那么一会儿也无伤大雅。而且我还能合情合理地晚回来一段时间，也就躲开了杰拉德和安托万的麻烦。

不过有一个问题：我得往前走才能去厕所。

我蹑手蹑脚地贴着墙根往前走，听到安托万那熟悉又陌生的暧昧声音，脚下一滑。

我也顾不得冷了，摸到门口，借着虚掩的门缝向内望去：杰拉德躺在地上，垫着几件衣物和毛巾，安托万跨在他身上。两个人都穿着衣服。但没穿球裤。杰拉德的双手和小臂绷在安托万的球衣底下，手的形状在红蓝织物中时隐时现。

我看着杰拉德支起一个角度的光洁、修长的腿，咽了下口水，感觉身上的湿衣服似乎也有了令人贪恋的温度。

安托万对杰拉德的腿也很是关注。他用那只有纹身的手在它们根部来回逡巡，和杰拉德空无一物的大腿相映成趣。另一只手则向两腿之间探去，抓着一个大家伙。

那可真是个大家伙啊。我看得有些腿软，对低下头将它毫不犹豫地吞进嘴里的安托万肃然起敬。

杰拉德收回手，支撑住身子，昂起头，张开嘴，似乎将声音卡在了嗓子眼里。他深深地喘了几口气，以此向安托万的努力作出回应。安托万则抬起头看着他。他漂亮的辫子已经散开了。金发吸满汗水湿答答地搭在肩头，有一绺挡在他的眼睛前。杰拉德伸出手为他拨开，两双蓝眼睛对视着。

过了片刻，安托万冲着他露出一个笑容——虽然嘴里的东西让他的笑容看着很扭曲，但确实是笑容。他的眉眼都显出高兴的神色来，就像捉弄我和队友时一样。天真，快活，堪称孩子气。

然后他与此相反地加快了速度。

杰拉德则呻吟了一声，又一声，他几乎躺都躺不稳，原本温柔地拨开头发的手粗暴地按在安托万头顶，用力下压。安托万则顺着他的手劲来回移动。杰拉德的腿开始颤抖，而安托万稍微扭转了身子，左右手分别按在杰拉德左腿两侧，把右腿的活动空间留了出来。

他的双腿一阵抽搐，右腿更大些，发出似痛苦似欢愉的喊声。

安托万功成身退。我看到他的喉结滚动了一下，然后舔了舔嘴唇，又覆上去和杰拉德亲吻。

“你应该被我上。”一阵缠绵的水声后，安托万直起身子，略带沙哑地说。

杰拉德望着天花板，喘息了几下方道：“好说，等我伤好了。现在我仰卧、侧躺、跪着，要是被你来恐怕要受伤，收着的话怎么都不尽兴。”

安托万横他一眼：“我看你现在躺着舒服得很。”

“那不是有你迁就我嘛，”杰拉德勾起一个心满意足的笑，拍了拍安托万饱满的屁股，“你行行好，再让我快活一下，我也好满足你。”

安托万从那堆衣服底下摸出来一个瓶子，抓着杰拉德的手掌倒在他手心上。

杰拉德说：“你转过身去。”他也听话地转过去。我见他或许要看到这个方向，立刻向后退了一步，屏住呼吸。

我听着门里的声音，似乎安托万才转到一半，又被杰拉德叫了回来，说：“你向另一边转。这么着我的手不方便。”

安托万就只得按他的要求来，边转边骂他事多矫情。

“啪！”

只听得杰拉德的手带着方才那些粘液，重重地打在他屁股上。

“我矫情还不是为了你舒服？”他质问。

安托万嘟嘟囔囔。于是杰拉德又拍了一巴掌，这才戛然而止。

这是第二次了，我心想，估计他们俩就是喜欢玩这套。我重新走回门缝处，果然见到安托万的屁股在杰拉德的巴掌下抖动得一块果冻，红红的巴掌印留在上面，但还不及安托万满头乱发里露出来的一丁点耳尖红。

他肯定喜欢得不得了。

我一边想着，一边忍不住将手伸向了裤子。

从前我完全没纠结过我该动前后哪里，前面，毫无疑问。但是看着安托万在杰拉德手指的操纵下发出爽得不得了的呻吟，我开始怀疑我之前的人生坚持是否其实颇有可以动摇的余地。

假如是杰拉德……我试着捏了一把我自己的屁股，想象那是什么陌生人的手，闭上眼睛，忽然觉得那一块肌肉又暖又柔软，身心无比放松，几乎要在我的幻想中融化了。

假如此刻摸我的，是杰拉德……他的手指伸进来，一点点撑开我的屁股，然后是他那大家伙，来来回回，反反复复……

算了！算了！算了！我想到杰拉德的尺寸，惊恐地睁开眼。哪怕要尝尝新鲜，我也不想从杰拉德那话儿开始试，不然怕是要趴几个月的板凳。就我这身板，跟他来一回，估计到时候在板凳上坐都坐不住。

我还是很有自知之明的。就算要来，跟安托万，或者哪怕队友（为什么我会想到他？）也好得多。

但撑在杰拉德身上的安托万难道就不可爱吗？我又向自己提问，此刻的安托万被杰拉德的妙手弄得面红耳赤，喘息连连，完全没了方才跟杰拉德口交时的游刃有余。他好像在顷刻间从一个孩子变成了一个……刚上场的毛头小子？我只能想到这个词。既羞涩紧张，又对即将发生的事满怀期待。明知道接下来肯定会打击不断，被各种人牵着鼻子走，但有这么一遭总比没有好得多。

看安托万那架势，他这场“比赛”激动人心的程度起码是欧冠半决赛。

他趴在地上，明明已经几乎支撑不住，但还是向杰拉德手指根部挺动，将屁股用力地送上去。甚至背过手来，抓着杰拉德的手腕，明明是成年男性的嗓音里带着点古怪的、拖长了声的撒娇意味，不迭地说：“你快点，你快点呀……”

这声音其实和他平常跟我们聊天时差不了多少，介于他在球场上大喊和跟我们谈笑风生之间。也许是像赛后采访的声音，呼吸有点急促的，带着情绪的声音，事后想来实在平平。

但听他这么催促的时候，我却觉得，这声音比我听过的所有人的声音，不论男女，不论现实还是片子里，不论是球场上还是看台上，都叫人心浮气躁得多。假如有一百个后卫缠着我们的前锋们说笑话，问我们September里有几个e，圣诞老人在芬兰还是挪威，西甲一共有几支白色球衣的球队，大概就是这种效果了。

我会想撕了他们。让我，或者我们的人穿透他们的防线。叫他们赶紧把嘴闭上。给他们进一个球。一个两个三个四个五个六个七个八个九个球。我知道这样不理智。我知道我在浮想联翩中莫名其妙地怒火熊熊。但他妈的，杰拉德在安托万身上做的事，跟我现在想的也差不了多少。除了他不是怒火熊熊而是欲火中烧，完完全全一样。

他坐了起来，敞开腿，让安托万背对着他坐下去，一点一点地坐在他的大家伙上。安托万扭动着屁股，一点点往下挪，虽然被仔仔细细地润滑过，但那东西跟手指还是完全无法相比。往下滑到一小半就卡住了，安托万哼哼唧唧地说“我不行了！”杰拉德却在此时似乎失去了耐心，抓住他的腰就往下按，凶狠地、毫不留情地、又很有技巧——不然怕是真的要弄伤了他。安托万在外力作用下一坐到底，发出尖锐的叫声，然后被杰拉德的手牢牢捂住了。

“你可悠着点，安托万，”他贴在对方的脖颈处说，故意把热气哈上去，“一会儿可有你好叫的呢。”

我听得都要站不稳了。

他开始动作，一下一下地，用身体从下往上把安托万抬起来，动了几下后松开了手，安托万的叫声便一下子从他的手掌心里流淌了出来，充满了整个更衣室。  
“我看你，一点都，没伤着，”安托万断断续续地说，“就是，拿我，寻开心。让我小心，翼翼地，伺候你。”

杰拉德动作凶猛，脸上笑得却很惬意，“哪有的事。”

“怎么没有！你就是，捉弄我，欺负我，看我，为了你，胆战心惊。”

“绝无此意。”

安托万还要抱怨，杰拉德格外用力地顶了顶他，加快速度，把他的满腹怨念顶成了一室碎片。安托万叫不出完整的词了，只有支离破碎的一些喊声。他挣扎着扭过头，和杰拉德接吻。纹着“HOPE”的右手虚搭在杰拉德的膝盖上。

我在外面动着我的手。此刻我也不知道我在肖想谁，是杰拉德，还是安托万，我的手也只不过是我达成目的的一种方式罢了……

杰拉德在动作，安托万在呻吟，我在偷窥着他们。我们各自用自己的方式高速接近着快感的巅峰。

而正当此时，杰拉德停下了。

安托万稍缓了缓，立刻责问道：“你干什么！”

杰拉德双手向后一撑，笑道：“我有点累了。想要看你动。”

安托万气得几乎要跟他当场打起来。

他举起拳头，不管不顾地冲着杰拉德鼻子砸过去，被对方牢牢攥在手里。杰拉德另一只手按住了他的头，低头在他耳朵边上说了些什么。声音压得极低，我听不见。

这话仿佛火上浇油，安托万立刻挣扎起来，说：“你也太不像话了！这完完全全是胡闹！”

“嘘，”杰拉德说，“你小点声，万一一会儿有人路过怎么办，你再把他们招进来。”

安托万不动了。他捉住杰拉德按在他头上的手，挪出一点空当来，抬起头可怜巴巴地问：“你真有办法？”

“我真有办法，”杰拉德道，“你听我的，我肯定把他收拾得服服帖帖。”

安托万忽然笑了，说：“好呀，那我就等着看你的手段了。”

我在门外看得一头雾水，脊背发凉。他们怎么干着干着还干出什么更衣室阴谋论来，我在巴萨待着，虽不觉得这是什么世外天堂，但总归没什么特别骇人的东西存在，无非是名利二字。小名小利，我这种年轻球员已经有了。大名大利，还不到我能妄想的时候。

可门里面，他们两个谈得热热闹闹，倒好像做了什么大事似的。他们到底要做什么，我不明白，都这个时候了——

“你进来吧。”杰拉德说。

我吓傻了。

我扭头就想跑，他们发现我了！却听到杰拉德平静的声音稳稳地传来，“你想跑教练那边去吗？”

我一下子定在了原地。

“你要想你就早去了，进来吧，收拾东西，冲个澡，我们就当没看见你，你也当没看见我们，”杰拉德很是好说话地商量道，“我又不是不知道你是谁，何必要躲在外面难受呢？刚才外面还下了雨吧？感冒了也不舒服，还影响你上场。”

我被他说服了。可是……

“你们俩别笑话我啊。”我小声道。

“我们笑话你做什么？” 他奇怪道。

我捂着裤裆走进来，他们俩原本平静的神情立刻变得紧绷，身子一抖一抖的，竭力让自己不要笑。尽管他们没有笑，我还是紧张不安，羞愤欲绝。

“没想到，我真是没想到。”杰拉德摇着头说。他的眼睛从我身上扫过去，我立时一哆嗦，自己脑子里都跳出无数嘲弄我自己的话。但是鉴于我更理亏，又实在说不出什么来。

他们俩倒大大方方的，仿佛这是他们的主场。

都怪我，都怪我！

早知如此，当初不管不顾地闯进来就好了。都是因为我自己管不住自己，想要偷看一下他们，才从本来占理的变成现在格外尴尬的下场。

“好啦，”安托万打圆场，“你少说几句。”

杰拉德搂着安托万，两人交换了一下眼神。那眼神让我一瞬间有点难言的妒忌。可具体在妒忌谁，我也说不清楚。

我有点想走，安托万叫住了我，道：“这事是我们不好，躲开其他人却忘了你，没想到你在外面不好意思进来。杰拉德看到你，怕你淋了雨呆太久不舒服。不过没想到你还看得挺起劲。既然你想看的话，不如索性看个够吧。”

我一时不知道他是真心实意这么说，还是在嘲弄我。这话听着很像嘲讽，可他俩的表情却很真诚。两双清澈干净的蓝眼睛，毫无羞耻地裸身搂在一起的姿态，像两只当众交合的猫，或是与世隔绝、和大众文明迥异的一对壁人。

“……不了，”我说，“偷看你们我很不好意思，实在对不起。你们罚我做什么也行。可要是明目张胆地偷看，就实在……”

“没什么，”安托万说，“这种事你这辈子会做很多次，和很多人做很多次，做到和吃饭睡觉没什么差别。你偷看隔壁桌的人吃饭会觉得丢人吗？”

“……如果我点的菜很便宜的话。”

“我明白了，你是觉得‘觊觎’别人不礼貌，可你也得有东西才可觊觎啊，”安托万说着，爬到杰拉德身上，“你看着我们的时候，心里又在想着谁呢？”

我也不知道我在想着谁，所以没有回答。安托万似乎也不想听我回答。杰拉德更是不在乎，只说：“你自便吧。”就重新进入了安托万的身体。

我急忙转过身。找到自己的柜子，换好衣服，擦干头发。此时他们两个似乎重新进入了状态，一边做爱一边亲吻，听声音很是快活。我锁好柜子，打算离开，却听到杰拉德对安托万说：“你看，总有小年轻喜欢你。”

他点了几个人的名字。有安托万的小老乡，有我，有我完全没想过的人，有队友。

杰拉德亲昵地低声呢喃：“怎么办啊，我好不容易把你搞到手，没想到有那么多新的竞争对手。”

安托万则说：“别乱想。他们没有人在那种方面喜欢我。”

我停住了动作。

一句话忍不住脱口而出：“怎么没有，他确实……”

我没有说完。话出口的那一刻我就知道遭了。杰拉德停了下来。安托万停了下来。他们都用一种复杂难辨的神情看着我。

完了。我想。

END


End file.
